1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a curved display device and a method of manufacturing such a curved display device.
2. Description of Related Art
With advances in the manufacturing technology for displays, more and more manufacturers are trying to manufacture curved displays to achieve a better viewing quality. For example, a TV screen can be manufactured to be concave. Therefore, when a user is watching the TV, differences in the distances between the eyes of the user and each part of the screen are reduced, and moreover, the angle between each part of the screen and the corresponding line of sight is at or close to a right angle, which is the best angle to view an image on a screen. In addition, a curved screen has a larger display surface than a flat screen with the same width, such that the user can watch a larger image.
A curved display can be made using an actively luminous organic light-emitting diode display or a passively luminous liquid crystal panel. When a liquid crystal panel is used to manufacturing a curved display, the liquid crystal panel is bent utilizing external forces to form a curved surface. However, a stress-optical effect may occur if uneven forces are applied to the display panel. Specifically, because the vertical stress and horizontal stress in the display panel are different, the phase retardation of the vertical polarization or the horizontal polarization of polarized light is generated, leading to a slight phase rotation of the polarized light passing through the display panel. Therefore, a polarizer can not entirely filter out light, and leakage of light in a dark state of the liquid crystal display occurs. Since stresses in different parts of the display panel are not even, the magnitudes of light leakage in different parts of the display panel are different, such that mura is generated.